Meeting Again
by WithoutWingsX
Summary: Allen Walker has always hid behind his carefully erected facade. Doing this for years, it has come to point where his act is flawless, no part of the real Allen visible. But when someone appears that can see through the mask he tried so hard to stabilize, will it only hurt him? Or can this person truly love Allen, for who he is underneath all the artificialness? Plot by Keys Studio
1. Meeting the Samarai

**Believe it or not, I do not own D. Gray Man. I know, shocker right?**

**This plot idea belongs to Keys Studio. I am just rewriting it in my style and changing it up a bit. But this is all my writing.**

* * *

Allen Walker was the kind of boy that you looked at and immediately thought of innocence. The pure picture of an angel, with brown hair and big blue eyes. He always was clothed in long sleeves and gloves, which only added to the mystery behind the man. No one had ever seen Allen Walker unhappy, well with his genuine smiles and cute head tilts what could possibly be bad in his life? But that was because no one ever looked beneath his mask. Beneath the totally fake expressions and sense of innocence were his true feelings, his true being. But no one would ever know the true Allen, for it was better to live a lie than to live as a freak.

Allen had always dreamed of a warrior, coming to rescue him from the nightmare he resided in permanently. A man with flowing hair and armor, sword drawn and soft eyes. Ready to protect his prince at all costs. A man that understood Allen and could see behind his façade that was in place daily. But alas, Allen knew this knight in shining armor would never appear, for those beings usually went for the voluptuous princesses, rather than the quiet and scrawny teenage boys.

Allen wasn't always a face in the crowd, when he was younger he had been more of a stand out. The kind of kid to come home crying from the harsh taunts of the other kids at school. But not anymore, that little problem had been taken care of with an expensive wig, tinted contacts and thick waterproof concealer. All to cover his long white mane, silver eyes and apparent scar. The long clothes also took care of his deformity, the other cause if the harsh comments. But ever since moving to his current residence 4 years ago, the young British boy had made friends. But these friends didn't know who Allen was. They only knew and liked the mask he wore.

The one person who knew the truth was his guardian, and abusive one at that, Marian Cross. Cross knew Allen was hiding behind his masque. But frankly the flame haired womanizer didn't give a flying shit. As long as Allen continued to help fund his booze supply, Cross was satisfied. Allen disliked Cross, but had to give him props. The man did take him in after the accident, and had been more or less caring for Allen for a good decade and more.

Life wasn't fair, was Allen's conclusion, but can anyone really say different?

"Allen!" Lenalee's shrill screech broke Allen out of his gloomy trance.

"What Lena?" Allen composed himself and slipped back into his disguise, head tilting to one side on instinct and wide eyes looking at the excited girl.

"Well, have you seen her yet?" Lenalee asked with joy in her eyes. "The new kid? I heard that she is a transfer."

"Oh, so we are getting a new girl, eh?" Allen asked with a slight frown, pursing his lips.

"Well, yes. Either that or a guy with long hair, and that would be a bit strange." Lenalee giggled and inside Allen's heart fell. A guy with long hair was odd… like himself. "She is a senior too, and I heard she is really pretty. All the guys have already begun calling dibs. You might want to as well, unless you want to pass up an opportunity for an actual relationship. Sometimes I wonder which way you swing.." Lenalee laughed and nudged Allen's arm. Allen tried to keep his face from falling along with his heart.

"Well, last time I checked I was straight, but hanging out with you and Lavi may be switching my preferences." Allen said with a faked chuckle. Suddenly the brunette was thrown off his feet and into the wall, then arms wrapped around him tightly.

"ALLEN!" A voice yelled and Allen moaned as he was squeezed to death.

"Lavi! Please get off," he spit out and the teen obliged, standing up and helped the injured boy off the floor.

"Speak of the devil," Allen commented dryly, rubbing his side. "I think you may have fractured my ribs," he frowned and Lavi sheepishly scratched his neck.

"Sorry, I was just really happy to see you!" Lavi exclaimed and tried to hug Allen again, who stepped away quickly and laughed as the senior sulked.

The shrill pitch of the morning bell rung throughout the hall and Lenalee grabbed Allen's wrist. "We have to go! Bye Lavi!" She called over her shoulder as Allen was pulled through the hall by the her unusually strong grip.

Lavi just laughed at his friend as he was dragged to his impending doom.

…..xXx…..

It was after lunch and Allen was in his advanced class of Chemistry II, alas stuck with all the Seniors. He still didn't know why in the world they didn't have an advanced junior class. He managed to skip physical science and was in Biology his freshman year, so in return he got the great pleasure of being stuck with the older students. Professor Komui Lee was his teacher in that class with his teaching assistant Reever Wenham.

The Chemistry textbook was huge, but the enormous thing was rarely used. Mr. Wenham encouraged the use of the large book which was vetoed by Professor Lee… he was more of a 'hands on' science teacher.

While all the other seniors were busy talking and chatting Allen pulled out his journal. Most people would call it a diary, but it was really just a place for Allen's observations and thoughts.

"Class," called Komui's voice, causing the brown haired boy to look up at the teacher. "We have a new test-subj..… err… student today. This is… ummm…. Uhhh…"

Komui looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember the teen's name. Allen assessed the person in front of the classroom. It looked to be a senior girl, rather tall for a female, with narrowed eyes and raven hair in a ponytail. Simply put, she was beautiful. Too bad, Allen mused, not his type…

'Of gender,' a voice said in his mind but Allen ignored it, used to the intrusion.

"Che, just call me Kanda. My first name is of no consequence," growled out a deep and accented voice.

The whole class gaped at… Kanda… who was this kid? Some of the boys groaned and a couple fainted. So was this Kanda character was….. a guy?

"Alright, Kanda it is!** He** is a transfer student from….. uh….. far away, so give him a warm welcome." Komui chirped and Kanda huffed. "Your lab partner will be Allen, the shortstack over there!" He directed and Kanda stalked over to where Allen was sitting, shock still evident on the short boys face.

"Hey pipsqueak, close your mouth before you get flies in it." Kanda scowled and Allen leaned away from the angry Asian. PIPSQUEAK?! A flash of anger shone in the boys eyes before they returned to their artifical bright blue.

"Sorry," Allen resumed his façade and tilted his head to the left. "I'm Allen, it is nice to meet you!" He said cheerfully and held out a hand. Kanda just glared at him and Allen dropped the outstretched arm. "Ummmmm…" Allen was truly at a loss for words. Who rejected the head tilt…. No one had before.

"Push that fake smile off your face before I barf, Moyashi." Kanda growled out and glared at the paralyzed boy. Fake…. Smile? Wait.. right after that. Had Kanda called him a…..

"BEANSPROUT?" Allen yelled and the whole class turned too looked at the boy, who was now snarling at the dark-haired man sitting next to him.

"It justifies you." Was Kanda's reply after the surprise from Allen's understanding of his language had sunk in.

"Okay… BAKAnda, that's sweet." Allen smirked and turned to look at the board, trying to ignore the fuming teenager next to him.

"BAKANDA?" Kanda growled and Allen nodded.

"I thought we were given each other nicknames!" The Brit chirped and smiled, this one real and full of mischief. "I thought I would give you one that….. suited you." He continued, stifling a laugh. Kanda growled and turned away from Allen, muttering curses under his breath.

Allen shivered as he thought he heard "Guess I am going to have beansprouts for dinner tonight."

* * *

**HAHA lol! Review please.**

**This story is actually a version of Keys Studio's story A Samurai's Promise. It is really good. She has decided to rewrite hers, so she gave us readers the option of posting it as a different story. I rewrote this whole chapter, so the only thing similar is the plot. But credit for this fabulous idea goes to her. As for the title, I don't know what to call this yet. So Meeting Again it is. I am planning on adding my own twist to this that may explain why this is called what it is. So the next chapter will be up in a few days. I have to read through Key's chapter, rewrite it in my style, then post it so it takes a while.**


	2. Out and About

Allen trudged home down the worn sidewalk. Letting out a sigh, finally, he frowned as his mansion came in view. Cross had enough to buy a huge house, but not enough to pay off even half of his numerous debts.

Opening the front door, Allen quietly slipped in and up the wide staircase until he reached his room. Lightly closing the door behind him, Allen dropped his backpack into an ungraceful heap on the carpeted floor and threw himself onto the plush bed filling the center of the room. Burying his head into one of the many pillows and closing his eyes Allen drifted off to sleep.

His nap was interrupted with a loud boom as his door was thrown open. Standing in the door way was the one and only Cross Marian, who looked pissed. Allen groggily looked up at the fuming man.

"Yes?" He asked pointedly and Cross growled.

"Some kids came to the door looking for you. They are in the living room, so get down there before they annoy my… guests." Cross boomed and then stomped away. By guests Cross meant women, Allen mused and stood up, looking in the mirror above his chestnut desk.

Allen despised mirrors. All they did was reflect his hideousness back at him. But they were an important necessity when changing into his disguise. Allen straightened the wig and put his smile on, before trotting downstairs to where a nervous Lavi and Lenalee were stiffly sitting on the couch.

"Hey buddy!" Lavi chirped out and Lenalee looked sharply at him. "Hey buddy," Lavi whispered, looking warily at the door Cross had gone in.

"Hey Lavi," Allen said quietly and nodded to Lenalee. "You want to go upstairs?" He asked and the two nodded, following the brunette up the staircase. Allen opened the door to his room and closed it after his friends had entered. Lavi jumped onto his bed and Lenalee situated herself in Allen's hanging chair near the window.

"So what's up?" Allen asked, looking at the two.

"Oh, well a new buffet is opening downtown, and we were wondering if you would like to join us. We were actually about to go. I was going to text you, but Lavi really wanted to see your house. It definitely wasn't what I expected…" Lenalee trailed off and Allen smiled.

"Yeah, it is a bit, large." He commented and then looked at the clock on his bedside table. The neon numbers shone out 6:00 and he looked back at his friends. "Buffet… eh? Well sure, It will give me an excuse to get away from Cross." He grinned and a smile stretched across Lavi's face.

"Great!" The red-haired boy exclaimed enthusiastically. "Let's go" He said, dragging Allen by the arm, very quietly, mind you, down the stairs, with a silent Lenalee behind them. Closing the door lightly, the three gave a sigh of relief and Lavi ran over to the red car parked in the driveway.

"SHOTGUN!" Allen yelled and Lenalee pushed Lavi out of the driver's seat, taking reins. A gloomy Lavi jumped in the backseat and Lenalee pulled out and they shot towards the café.

Walking in to the small café, immediately a familiar face was recognized.

"YUU!" Lavi yelled and slid into the seat next to the stoic Japanese man. But he was pushed out of the booth by a well-aimed punch, delivered by a furious long haired man.

"Don't call me that." He growled and Lavi frowned.

"Sorry… Yuu-Chan!" Lavi giggled and Allen could see a vein throbbing on Kanda's head.

"Call me that again and I wouldn't hesitate to shove my sword up your.."

"Okay" Allen smiled warily, interrupting Kanda. "I know you, you are in my Chemistry II class, right?" Allen said politely, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, and you are the Moyashi I sit next to, right?" Kanda smirked and Allen clenched his fist, trying to ignore his strong urge to knock that asshole's lights out.

"Moy...a…shi?"Lenalee said sounding the word out. "What is that?"

"Beansprout…" Allen sighed and hung his head as his friends burst out laughing.

"He hit the nail on the head Allen," Lenalee giggled as she smirked at the fuming white haired boy.

"Did not!" Allen yelled and rubbed his head.

"Anyway," Lenalee said, slidding into the booth, sitting across from Kanda. Lavi quickly took the seat next to her, leaving Allen to sit next to… it.

"Did I tell you you could sit here?" Kanda asked as Allen took the seat warily.

"Yes." Lenalee grinned. Allen scooted closer to the edge of his seat.

"Che… whatever." Kanda said and Allen let out a sigh of relief.

A waitress came over and asked them what they would like.

"Three buffet meals please," Lenalee smiled and the woman wrote it down.

"Soba noodles." Kanda growled and the woman walked away, coming back with a pile of empty plates. Allen took a few and started running toward the buffet, this tongue hanging out and drool running down his face.

"FOOD!" he yelled and literally dove into the assorted meals.

"Wow." Lavi repeated, staring at Allen as they walked out of the restaurant. "Wow. I think you put them out of business." He said again, gesturing to the crying employees as they put the closed sign on the door.

"Oops," Allen grinned and a blush covered his cheeks. "I guess I was starving."

Kanda let out an annoyed sigh and glared at the three walking alongside him. "That was disgusting. You wolfed it down like some kind of retarded barn animal." He flung at Allen who growled back.

"Look Kanda, I was hungry." He pouted. "Unlike you who ate a tiny bowl of whatever that was. You acted like a girl on a diet."

Kanda's eyebrow twitched and his frown deepened. "You want to say that again?" he hissed and Allen stuck out his tongue.

"Gladly."

"Oh you are so dead Moyashi."

"My name is Allen, or are you too stupid to remember."

"Che, I see no Allen around here, only a tiny annoying little Beansprout."

"GUYS!" Lenalee interrupted them with a scowl etched into her face. "Allen, why I would never. I have never seen you be so rude! Apoligize right now!" She said and Allen sighed.

"Sorry… Bakanda." He mumbled with a smirk and Kanda's eyes blazed.

"Why you little!" Kanda started, but was interrupted when Lenalee grabbed the two teens by their ears and started dragging them to her car.

"Get IN!" She hissed, and pushed them into the backseat. Allen was sprawled over the backseat with Kanda on top, effectively squishing him.

"STRAP IN!" Lenalee said, pulling her own seat belt over her lap and putting her hands on the wheel. The two quickly separated, a slight blush on Allen's cheeks as Lenalee glared at Lavi, who looked like he was about to say something.

"Where are we going?" Allen asked as the car gave a lurch onto the road.

"The Noah Theme Park," Lenalee chirped, her happy demeanor back on. "Some guy there tried to say hi when I was there last week, so Komuli freaked and threatened to kill all the males in the park. But then the manger offered him a bunch of free passes, so now I have a couple extra to take you guys." She looked back at Kanda and Allen. "And no butts, ifs, no's, or whys!" She declared and Kanda and Allen exchanged looks.

Oh no.

* * *

**So thanks all my reviewers.. I LOVE YOU! And you have Keys Studio to thank... usually I take like months to update my stories... So Review and I will try to have the next chapter out soon. Ish. Yah... I ****will****_ TRY!_**


	3. NOAH Carnival

Upon arrival at the previously stated N.O.A.H. Amusement Park, which the abbreviation's intention was unknown to all, the smell of carnival food assaulted the senses of the four teens. Under the false pretense of a long car ride, the sound of a certain rumbling stomach was heard. After a series of whimpers and pleas, mostly from a certain big eyed boy, the other three, partly unhappy mind you, were dragged toward the source of the mouth-watering smell.

Disgust was more than evident on Kanda's face, who watched in partial horror as vast amounts of fatty foods were sucked up by the petite brown haired boy. Used to the unusual sight, Lavi and Lenalee merely waited for their friend and his black hole for a stomach to finish, thinking gleefully of the adventures yet to come.

Soon though, the four split up, Lavi and Lenalee sprinting towards the roller coasters while Allen was honestly scared of them. Lavi and Lenalee forced Kanda to accompany him, so by ten o' clock, Allen was literally dragging the long haired teen around.

They finally ran into Lavi and Lenalee, who were oddly enough holding hands and the four made there way to the games.

"Oh! Let's play this one Kanda!" Allen smiled at the scowling boy.

"Not gonna happen beansprout. No way in hell." He stated with a frown as his eyes narrowed at the pouting brown haired boy.

"Please!" Allen begged. "Please please please please please!" Kanda gave a growl, handed over a dollar, and picked up one of the darts. Aiming, he threw it in a graceful arc, popping one of the balloons with a large pop. Allen squealed and cheered him on. Kanda picked up the other two darts and once more popped the remaining blue balls of air.

"Pick something off of the top shelf, sir," The man standing behind the booth said, smiling wickedly at Allen who blushed, somewhat pissing Kanda off.

"What do you want sprout?" Kanda mumbled and Allen smiled, and then pointed at the largest teddy bear Kanda had ever seen. The man handed Allen the prize, purposefully brushing their hands, causing Kanda to frown even deeper and drag the happy boy away.

Why did he felt the need to do that? Was it because of the perverted look in that man's eyes, or was Kanda just being hypersensitive. Hell, why did he even care? He didn't, right?

Allen mumbled something as Kanda released his arm. "Thanks Kanda!" He smiled and tilted his head, his eyes not reflecting the smile thought. Those eyes were still emotionless, just a shiny blue, never seeming to show what the boy was thinking. It was almost like his eyes were fake. Then he skipped ahead, heading towards Lenalee, who now was cuddling with a large pink teddy bear obviously won by Lavi. Lenalee's eyes stuck on Allen's own prize, which was smothering the small boy. She looked over at Kanda, and gave him a knowing look, causing him to scowl even deeper.

Allen began to fall back as Lavi and Lenalee began to chat about school. He was soon walking side by side with Kanda, noticing that he kept stealing glances at him when he thought he wasn't looking.

"Kanda? Stop looking at me please!" Allen grumbled.

Kanda huffed, looking away. "What are you talking about, Baka Moyashi?" Allen turned red, part embarrassment and part fury.

"My name is Allen! A-L-L-E-N!" Kanda smirked.

"Doesn't suit you." He growled and then grabbed the Brit's arm. "See, you are a beansprout."

Allen shook his head, then sighed and pulled his arm out of the Japanese man's grasp. "Shut up." He grumbled, and a small blush tinted his cheeks.

After a moment, his stomach began to growl loudly, demanding food. Allen felt himself blush deeper as he wrapped his arms around his stomach, trying to shut it up.

"Not again!" Kanda grumbled and Lavi and Lenalee looked back at the two.

"Is Allen-chan hungry?" Lavi asked with a laugh and Allen nodded. Looking around, he spotted a foot stand and dragged Kanda over to it. Lavi and Lenalee followed, still with hands clasped, which didn't go unnoticed by either the Brit or the taller teen.

Allen skipped up to the window, but when he looked into the stand, his face turned white and he bit his lip. Standing there, were two teens, one blonde and the other dark haired, both with bored looks.

"Can we help you?" One asked, and the other nodded.

"Yeah! What would yah like?" He sang, and then the two's eyes narrowed as they looked closer at Allen.

"Hey, do I know you?" The dark-haired one asked. "Wait! Allen?" He yelled.

"Hey Devit, hey Jasdero." Allen sighed and gave a strained smile. "I didn't know you guys lived around here now."

"Well, we moved, and now we are working for our family. They own this carnival. Unfortunately, we got in a bit of trouble and are now having to deal with the food stands instead of the better jobs." Devit said and smirked. "But we shall be avenged soon!"

"Anyway, hee, can I take your orders?" Jasdero sang with a childish head tilt. "And offer an apology, hee?"

"A-apology?" Allen questioned.

"Yeah," Devit replied. "Jasdevi is sorry about how we treated you before we moved away. We didn't realize how bad it must have made you feel. Sorry."

"Hee!" Jasdero smiled widely in agreement.

"Seriously?" Allen asked them. "Wow, what happened to you two?"

"We may have grown up slightly." Devit replied sheepishly. "Well, I have," he gestured towards the humming Jasdero.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Allen said. "I accept your apology, and I forgive you!" Allen warmly smiled and gave his order, taking the pile of food and handing it to Kanda, who walked over to a picnic table, followed by Lavi and Lenalee. He went to pay, but the two refused his money.

"A free meal is the least we can do. Hee!" Jasdero said with a grin. "And by the way, what is with the costume?"

"Costume?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, the whole brown hair getup." Devit responded and Jasdero nodded.

"Oh, it isn't a costume; it is more like, insurance." Allen said, a hint of sadness is his tone. Devit and Jasdero frowned, but waved as Allen walked away.

"Who were those two?" Lavi asked as Allen sat down, grabbing a plate.

"Oh, just some kids I used to know before I moved here. They used to be rather mean, but it looks like they might have actually changed a bit." Allen said with a small smile.

Lavi frowned. "You used to be bullied?"

"No!" Allen said. "They were just rude, and immature." Kanda looked warily at Allen, he had a feeling that wasn't all there was to it. But, he corrected himself, what did it matter to him?

"Oh, okay." Lavi said uncertainty in his voice. Kanda frowned again as Allen finished eating, and stood up.

"Guys, we better go. We do have school tomorrow and all, and it is almost eleven. I need to get home before Cross has a spasm." Lenalee nodded.

"Okay Allen, I can drop you off, but first I have to get Lavi home. Wait, what about Kanda. Kanda, do you think you could drive Allen home?" Lenalee asked the long-haired teen nervously, and flinched when his eyes darkened.

"Well I could have, if my car wasn't at the stupid buffet! You dragged me here in your car, remember?" Kanda said with a radiating fury.

"Oh.. yeah." Lenalee blushed. "Then, I got it! I will drop you two off by the buffet, and you can drive Allen home okay?" Kanda let out a loud sigh and nodded.

"Che, whatever." Allen looked from the eager girl to Kanda.

"Um, great?" He said nervously.

They walked back to Lenalee's car, and hopped in as she started the engine. Stepping on the gas, she sped out of the parking lot and the four were soon in front of the buffet once more. Lenalee and Lavi waved goodbye as they sped off, while Allen gave Lavi a knowing look. He highly doubted they would be going straight home.

"Che. Hurry up Moyashi." Kanda called as he walked toward his car, which was a black, sleek looking sports car. Allen gulped as he slid into the passenger's seat, hands fiddling in his lap.

As they rode in silence, the quiet only broken by directions, Allen noticed Kanda kept glancing over at him. Finally Allen steeled himself.

"What?" He asked.

"Tch. What?" Kanda blanked.

"Why do you keep looking at me, turn left by the way, but will you tell me why please?" Allen asked. Kanda pulled into the circular driveway and Allen sat there, waiting for an answer.

"I think there is more to you than meets the eye. And I will figure you out." Kanda said, and Allen opened the door.

"Well, then I think you are sorely mistaken. I am who I am, obviously." He got out of the car and peeked back through the open door.

"I will figure you out Moyashi, and that is a promise." Kanda called as Allen shut the door and started up the steps to his front door. "I swear I will."

* * *

**So I am back! And I am happy to say that this is my most popular story yet! Hooray! So, because of this great and vast(for me, mind you) popularity, I have decided to update this AT LEAST once a month. To see the exact dates, check out my profile BIO. There are also all the dates for all my multichapter stories, well, the date the next chappy will be arriving. **

**I am also proud to announce my new contest. I am updating my stories according to Fav plus Follows. So The one with the most favs and follows is updated sooner, and I already have up until feb 25th planned. Every week, one of my stories will be updated. Also, if I get enough PMs about a certain story, I will be willing to update sooner, possibly. Maybe switch a few dates around. So the contest you ask, well, the story with the most favs and follows gets updated once a month. So far, it is THIS ONE! Yay!**

**After feb 25th, I will be starting all over, and making another list of dates for the stories that remain, so the order may change. Remember, I may update before the placed day, that is just the LAST DAY I can update. This is for all my followers sakes.**

**Here is a list of upcoming updates for the rest of October and all the dates for Meeting Again:**

Sadists and Bastards **10/26**

Counter Attack **10/31**

Meeting Again**11/22/12, 12/24/12, 1/25/13, 2/22/13**

**So here you go, I hope this will stop all the complaints about my lack of updates. For a complete list of ALL my stories and their dates, just click on my name :)**

**Remember, if you are wary and it is the last day I have set myself for a certain story, feel free to go ahead and send me a violent threat. I am all good with that. If you are confused, review with your question and/or PM me, and I will reply in a 24 hour timespan.**

**OH! And I WILL NOT BE posting any NEW stories until I have completed at least one. So it is like an eye for an eye, ish. So unless you really want be to be the first to read one of the new Yullens I have been working on, don't worry about any more interruptions. And if lets say you do want to read one of them, PM me and I will send you the first chapter of one that you choose. That way you all can give me an opinion if it is even worth pursueing.**

**So sorry about the really long authors note, and I hope you enjoyed this chappy. If so, or if you have any complaints, feel free to click that little review button and tell me. I don't know about other authors, but reviews make me feel all warm and gooey inside.**

**And to all my followers, reviewers, favoriters and viewers, I do love you. A special shout out to Keys Studio, for motivating me to finish this wonderful chappy! I luv you Keys! And your wonderful plot you have so sweetly let me adopt.**

**Oh, and anyone who would like to Beta this, and possibly get the chapter ahead of time, PM me or review. I do need one, and although I am a active Beta (If anyone needs me) I have a small issue with Betaing my own work. It is really diffucult because your mind fills in all those errors...**

**So until next time... Thank YOU!**


	4. Keeping A Secret

The weeks had gone by fast, filled with insults and constant bickering, mostly from the two chemistry partners. Allen had come to realize that Kanda Yuu was an arrogant asshole, but possibly a decent person while Kanda, Kanda didn't give a flying fuck.

Nope, he didn't care about the blank eyes of the sprout, or the fact that his hair seemed almost too shiny to be real, and that he was still a mystery. He didn't care about the strained smiles, the mask that only would be dropped during heated arguments, or even the bitten nails of the boy's hands and his bottom lips covered with red teeth marks.

Nope, Kanda Yuu told himself, he did not care, and would not care. Because for one, Allen Walker wasn't his responsibility, nor his friend, therefore why would it matter? But a part of Kanda nagged him that maybe; just maybe, there was more than met the eye to Allen Walker. And Kanda hated how he wanted, no, needed to know.

He hated that he wanted to replace that fake smile covering the pale boys face with a real one. That he wanted to make Allen's eyes sparkle and shine, that he wanted to see love shining from them, directed at him.

Because Kanda Yuu hated that he cared for Allen Walker, so therefore he hated the boy himself. And Kanda Yuu wasn't afraid to express that hatred.

…

Allen had moved in with Lenalee and her brother, Komui, after they had fooled the crazy scientist (or maybe just been honest, in his case) into believing Allen was gayer than the school chef Jeryy.

Allen still had no idea how they pulled it off, but honestly he harbored no feelings for Lenalee. She already had a boyfriend of three weeks, Lavi himself, even though no one knew; basically for the safety of Lavi and his, eh, male parts. And honestly Allen would rather kiss Kanda then Lenalee.

Which was one of the big issues.

Allen had realized he would rather kiss that arrogant prick than anyone else, in the whole world. And he hated that, because it made him wonder on his intelligence. Was he really so mentally retarded that he would rather kiss that annoying piece of shit, Kanda, then one of the very attractive girls at the high school?

Maybe it wasn't his arm that had been the only thing mutilated from birth, maybe it was his brain as well.

But that was of no consequence, living with secret feelings for Kanda wasn't the toughest thing he had to deal with at the moment. The real issue was keeping his little, err, secret from Lenalee and her nosy brother.

He figured his makeup could be stashed somewhere in the guest room he had commandeered for the time being, but the whole sleeping and showering issue needed to be resolved.

The only reason Allen had moved in with Lenalee was because Cross, the idiot, had burned down the house. Luckily Allen had been at school, but still. The other good part out of the whole ordeal was the fact that he had brought his makeup to school. He was going to stay after late, and needed a touch up or the scar could have shown through.

But still, all his books, his laptop and his bed along with the rest of his furniture was gone. Burnt to a crisp.

He still had money in his separate bank account, so that was easy to take care of, but then Cross had decided to leave in the middle of the night a few days after.

Leaving Allen with only a note and the hotel room bill. So Lenalee had offered, and Allen had accepted, so now here he was.

They had gone shopping a few days earlier, and he had restocked his new small but effective closet with long sleeves and gloves, so he really only had that one small detail to work out. He had also bought a nicer laptop than the one that was now a melted hunk of metal, and his new mattress was much softer.

He still hated Cross though, the bastard.

If worse came to worse he would just tell Lenalee, at least she could keep quiet, and he knew by now that she wouldn't care. She loved him for him, or she loved Allen for cheerful Allen.

Honestly if she found out he wouldn't worry too much. He just feared the majority populace.

Jasdero and Devit, who he now found out had somehow got his phone number, felt the need to call him up at random times to apologize again for their behavior. It was sweet of them, but after a call during an important English test and one at four in the morning, it was getting tiresome.

Did they ever sleep, or do anything productive for that matter? They had left with the carnival and moved on to another city, not that far away, and he was rather sad to see them go. They had really changed, and were actually good friends now.

Not to mention he loved their whole family. One Saturday he went down to the carnival to find out that it was closed. But since they were just packing up, Jasdero felt the need to drag Allen around, meeting all the "Noahs".

The only two that creeped Allen out were the little clingy girl, Rhode, and the "Earl" Adam. He wore a really big top-hat and had a huge overbite. But the rest of the family was nice, and Allen oddly felt at home with them.

But Allen also felt at home with Lenalee and her eccentric brother, and loved them both to no end. And since his chemistry teacher was Komui, he practically had a free tutor.

Although he was kind of scared to get anywhere near Komui's room after one of his experiments (some creepy Robot named Sir Komlin IV) tried to castrate Allen for "looking" at Lenalee. Guess the robot hadn't been convinced Allen was as gay as they had stated. Luckily Lenalee had intervened with a heeled boot and a clipboard, which saved Allen's masculinity as well as probably his life.

Currently Allen was sitting on the large and plush bed filling the guest bedroom, scratch that, his new bedroom, and reading some book he found on Lenalee's book shelf.

The book wasn't that bad, it was about some girl who moved to a small town and met a mysterious, incredible attractive vampire. Who supposedly sparkled in the sunlight…

Allen sighed and dropped the book. Now that was just ridiculous. Vampires sucked blood and deflowered high schoolers, they didn't sparkle and inconspicuously smell girls that sat across from them in class. Where was the gore, the blood, the adventure and the angst? As well written as the book was, it was still high-school girl romance shit.

He was going to have to talk to Lenalee about this. She was too, normal, to be reading this. As if by fate, Lenalee slid in the room and smiled at the disgusted look on Allen's pale face. She glanced at the book, slightly open on the bed and grinned wider.

"Why do you have this shit?" Allen asked seriously, with his lips twitching into a frown. Much to his surprise Lenalee started laughing.

"It's Lavi's book, he left it here last week. Chill." It was now Allen's turn to chuckle as he imagined the red head reading something like this, probably with a box of tissues nearby. That explained a lot more….

Lenalee swiped the book from the bed and smiled again. "Just wanted to tell you dinner is in a few. We are having takeout, because Komui used the oven as scraps for another project…" She droned off and her eyes darkened, causing Allen to flinch.

"I am going to kill him one day.." She sighed louder and left the room. Allen laughed and flipped over, reaching for his phone as a ping emitted from the device on his nightstand.

According to the slightly smudged and scratched screen he had one new text message. Reading it, he groaned and bit his lip, trying not to punch something.

According to the stupid device, or actually, according to Cross, the idiot man had accidentally forgot to pay off a few people before he skipped town. He also sent Allen a list of names and addresses.

Allen grinned manically and pulled out his laptop, flipping it open and a few seconds later was on the internet, or more precisely a certain bank's website.

In a manner of minutes, he had hacked onto Cross's account and using his knowledge also pulled up the accounts of those who needed to be paid.

Using a bit of, err, his well-developed skills, he filtered the required amounts into each account and lastly wired a bit of extra cash to his own account and closed the browser with a satisfied smile. Take that Cross, you bastard.

He stood up from the bed, stretching his back until he heard a rather loud pop, then headed toward the dining room, his stomach already growling like a starved beast.

Filling the chestnut table was an array of takeout cartons; Lenalee always remembered Allen's eating habits a bit too well.

Allen plopped down next to the girl who was digging into a box of what looked like fried rice and bourbon chicken and grabbed the closest container of what smelled like heaven, or variation if it, as he inhaled the cartons one by one.

Soon, after being joined by a slightly remorseful Komui, all the takeout boxes were empty and Allen was filled to the brink with Chinese takeout.

He politely excused himself from the now bickering siblings, one begging for forgiveness and crying, and grabbed a clean towel from the hall closet. Allen slipped into his room and removed his wig, contacts and clothes before he grabbed clean pajamas and headed into the connected bathroom.

Allen moaned in relief as the hot water hit his back, soothing the tense muscles and loosening his shoulders. He dragged his soapy hands through his long white locks, massaging his scalp as he reveled in the sweet feeling of freedom from the stupid wig.

He wondered once again why in the world he had let his hair grow down to practically his waist, and his mind once again went blank. Oh well, at least he only needed to trim the mop monthly and not worry about getting an actual haircut. Oh wait, that was why. He hated scissors; you never know what could happen with those things in hand.

The water started to cool and he twisted the nozzle further to the hot side, more steaming water spitting out from the facet as he massaged the lavender conditioner into his mane.

Soon even the water on the hottest setting had turned cold, and Allen finally emerged from the shower into the steam filled bathroom, the mirror all fogged up. He couldn't help but draw a smiley face with a pink pruned finger on the glass.

He dragged a flat brush through his damp hair after thoroughly drying it with the cranberry towel, pulling the white mass into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck.

Allen slipped into his pajamas, just a black tee-shirt and plaid pants, and pulled black socks on his cold feet, the tile freezing in contrast to the air. He wiped the fog off the mirror and grimaced at the pale face that stared back at him.

The face with the slate gray eyes, the white locks framing his face and the long red scar, the star printed on his forehead covered by long bangs. The red arm was also reflected, visible under the short sleeved black shirt, the rough and veiny appendage just as gruesome under the bright bathroom lights.

With another sigh he turned out the light and slipped into his room, the wig, contacts and makeup already stashed in one of the dresser drawers.

He glanced at the clock to see it was still early, around ten o clock, but the late nights had gotten to him and even though it was Friday night he really needed to rest.

He clicked the light switch, turning on the fan and turning off the light, then slipped into the bed, under the soft coverlet and between the cool sheets. With another small sigh he clutched one of the many fluffy pillows to his chest, curing into a ball as sleep overtook him, his last thought of the man he despised.

_Kanda._

* * *

**I had some free time and was like, whatever, I can just Beta this or whatever. So I was like done early. I love this chapter, it is my favorite.**

**This is also where I am swerving away from Keys Studio's plot. Although I love her, I feel like it needs to be longer before anyone figures out Allen's secret.**

**Which brings another issue. I have recieved some PMs that it isn't such a big deal and why would Allen go to all that trouble to hide just a scar, white hair and an arm? Well, bullying is a bigger issue than some understand. It can make you really paranoid, and fearful. If you were called a freak for your whole life, then wouldn't that be tramatizing?**

**Allen just wants to be liked for who he is, rather than his appearance. And the reason he acts happy all the time? Well, he doesn't want to drag down those he loves aling with him.**

**So he wears a mask...**

**Anway, review! And I hope you think this was long enough, freaking 2,100 words. The next ch might be even longer cause I have already got a good 800 words done...**

******12/24/1**2- Next Chapter.

**For a list of all the dates check out my profile (included all stories).**

**Remember to review! They make my day... really. Also thanks to someone for putting this on DeviantArt... I cannot find the artist! I looked all over but I seemed to have misplaced who drew it.**


	5. Drugged Tea and Obsessive Brothers

Kanda Yuu had been up all night, thinking.. about a stupid Bean Sprout.

Damn him, now not only was that pipsqueak invading his life, but now he was also invading his thoughts and even his dreams. No, not like that. More like a strong sense of curiosity,

Kanda wanted, no needed, to figure Allen Walker out. Or he swore he would kill them both.

So was it really his fault that now, at about seven in the fucking morning, he was headed to Lenalee's house. He sometimes stopped by, so really he didn't have or need an excuse, but on the inside there was one person he wanted to see. The one person he hated the most, Allen fucking Walker.

Like he said before, this was HIS entire fault. The stupid sprout was a plague, an infection. He was a stupid parasite that latched itself onto innocent teenager's thoughts and just stuck there.

And like Kanda had stated multiple times, both inside and out, he hated him.

Lavi had joked that the two had a love hate relationship. Sure. Without the love of course.

Because Kanda Yuu did not love, or even like. He tolerated people, for example Lenalee and sometimes Lavi. But he couldn't tolerate that stupid, idiotic bean. He deserved all the hate Kanda directed at him.

Or that was how Kanda justified it.

So now here he was, standing outside Lenalee Lee's door, ready to express just how much he hated Allen Walker to the boy himself. Now, thinking about it, he did seem a bit insane. But that was of no consequence. He was here, after a night of literally no sleep, ready to get what had been plaguing his thoughts off his chest.

So when he rang the bell, immediately the door was flung open to reveal the crazy scientist/ chemistry teacher standing there with what looked like a gun from one of those star-whatever movies.

"You here for Lenalee?" He asked coldly and Kanda frowned.

"What? No. I am here for the bean sprout." Komui relaxed and dropped the weapon.

"Come on in! Do you want some coffee? Or tea? I have both. And tea cookies, but why would you want those this early? Unless you do, if so that is okay, I am not judging you!" Kanda rubbed his now throbbing forehead.

"Just shut up. I will take coffee. Black with no sugar or cream or any of that shit." Komui nodded and dashed off while Kanda plopped down on one of the plush seats, a blanket falling off one arm-rest and a few pillows on the other side.

Komui dashed back with a mug in hand, a pink mug at that, with bunnies covering it. He held it out and Kanda took a long swig, then flinched and slammed the mug on the coffee table.

"What the hell is this? This tasted like shit! This isn't coffee…" Kanda droned off as his eyelids started flickering and then everything went black.

He groggily opened said eyes as blurry shapes were screaming above him.

"Brother! What is wrong with you! You drugged Kanda?!" What looked like a really blurry Lenalee screamed at the covering shape in Kanda's other eye. Slowly the people, if they were that, came into focus.

"He came for Allen! He needs to retain his purity! I don't want my little Allen-Chan to be deflowered before marriage!" Komui yelled and Kanda sprung up with an angry look on his face.

"The hell?" He asked and the two stopped fighting to look at Kanda. "You drugged me?!" Kanda asked and the scientist shook his head fearfully. "You drugged me!" Kanda cracked his knuckles and prepared to spring at the cowering man when a voice and the sound of footsteps broke his concentration.

"What's going on?" Allen asked, looking at the three with wide eyes as they stared back at him. The boy looked like he had just woke up, with sleepy eyes, through the sharp blue still didn't reflect it. His shirt was wrinkle free, and Kanda observed that he still wore his gloves. He yawned and scratched his head, the hair still oddly perfect and not a strand out of place.

"Allen!" Komui screamed and flung himself at the boy, taking him down onto the carpeted floor. "Don't let this Cretan take away your purity! Refuse! Refuse! Save yourself for marriage until your knight can express his love for you through the passion bestowed by two lovers! Don't do it!"

Allen slowly turned red as Komui's words sunk in, and he pushed the man off him and his cheeks turned a bright and inflamed tomato color.

"What the hell!" he yelled and jumped on the couch next to where Kanda was standing, pulling the blanket over his head and mumbling something into the pillow.

Kanda pushed him off the couch and sat down, as the sprout stood back up and plopped next to him, tucking his legs and leaning on a very uncomfortable Kanda, who slightly turned pink but did nothing to move the sleepy boy.

"Sorry Kanda," Lenalee sighed. "Did you need something?" Kanda looked over at the boy and frowned.

"No, I was bored and hungry so I thought I would stop by," Lenalee looked at him brightly and smiled.

"Well, it has been a while since you were here! So, what do you want to do?"

"Uh, eat something. Preferably soba, and maybe some tea. This time please do not drug it." Kanda replied stiffly as Allen leaned even further into his chest. Lenalee giggled quietly and skipped out of the room, soon returning with two white mugs.

She handed one to Kanda and the other to Allen, who sat back up and smiled. "Thanks Lenalee!" he chirped and she smiled knowingly.

Kanda took a sip and smirked, the bitter taste a shock to his taste buds. Luckily he rather liked that flavor, sweet things annoyed him. Allen peered into his own cup and took a sip, the boy smiling even wider. Kanda could smell the hot chocolate wafting from the cup.

"Gross." He commented and Allen pouted, his lips pursued in a frown and his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"I wouldn't be talking BaKanda. I mean how can you stand the awful taste of tea? Without sugar or cream or anything, why I would rather drink black coffee. Hot chocolate on the other hand is sweet and tasty. It warms the taste buds as well as the body, and it makes people happier. Chocolate is a gift from heaven, so don't you "gross" me!" The brown haired boy ranted as he took another sip of the brown liquid. Kanda merely scowled in return and took a long swig of the tea. Makes people happier? My ass. All it does is make people hyper and sugar high.

"Moyashi?" Kanda asked and the boy turned to face him, eyes wide open and questioning. "You are a freak." Allen swallowed loudly and stared at Kanda with a slightly wobbly frown.

"What did you say?" The bean spit out and Kanda looked at the ground. What was the deal? What had got the beansprout so unsettled.

"I said you were weird. Chocolate doesn't make people happy. It makes people hyper." Allen's lips returned to the annoying smile and Kanda almost sighed in relief. He really was an oddball.

"Well BaKanda, I wouldn't be talking about weirdness. I'm not the one with the long hair here."

Kanda scoffed. "You just wish you had my hair." Allen smiled again, his lips twitching.

"You caught me. All I do all day is stare out the window and think to myself… Oh I wish I had Kanda's hair! If I did my life would be complete! I would run my hands through it.." Allen leaned over and tugged on his ponytail as Kanda let out a hiss. "Oh how I wish I just had one little lock of Kanda's hair!" And with that he yanked a strand and Kanda growled.

"Cut it out!" He yelled and batted the bean out of the way, but Allen merely ducked and hopped over the couch, pulling Kanda's hair from behind him.

"Oh feel how soft!" He cooed mockingly as Kanda turned and aimed again, only to miss as Allen pounced on his chest, sending them both tumbling off onto the soft carpet floor. Allen hovered above him, still pulling at the ponytail with a smirk.

"Yep Kanda, I am so jealous of you and your girly tresses!" Kanda growled louder and shoved him over, this time sitting on Allen and smiled victoriously.

"Get off!" A squeal came from under him as Kanda shifted his weight, resting on Allen's stomach.

"Nope. I find this comfortable. You made a nice seat." Kanda smirked and leaned back as another squeal came from the sprout.

"Get the hell off me asshole!" Came another exclamation but Kanda shook his head.

"No thanks!" He wickedly chucked as Lenalee walked back into the room, her eyes widening and a smile flitting across her lips.

"Having fun Kanda?" She asked, amused and Kanda nodded.

"Che."

"I think I will join you!" She purred and plopped down on Allen's legs as the boy growled.

"Get off me!" he protested but Kanda merely smirked alongside Lenalee.

"Nope!" Lenalee laughed. "You sure are comfy for a little scrawny thing!"

"I'll kill you!" Allen growled, scratching at Kanda's legs. "Gettoff!" Kanda merely flicked the boy off then reached up to grab his tea, taking a long swig before neatly returning the cup to the table.

"I'd rather not shrimp. Fuck you." He sighed and adjusted his weight, causing another squeal from Allen and a gigged from Lenalee.

"I know you want me, Kanda, but no need to be so blatant about it!" Allen shot back and Kanda choked on his own spit.

"The hell!" Kanda let out a cough. "As if! I wouldn't touch you like that with a ten foot pole! I would rather mutilate my eyeballs with chopsticks then bathe in rubbing alcohol." Allen pouted and Lenalee laughed again.

"Wow Kanda, so violent." She chuckled and Kanda nodded.

"So. Suicide is sometimes the better option than hanging around the sprout and the idiot." Kanda huffed and stood up, Lenalee following and Allen was released.

"By idiot I suppose you mean Lavi." Allen mused and Kanda scoffed.

"Who else?"

…

Kanda really did not know why he was here still. He ruled out curiosity because that was too much fucking work. And Kanda did not need or do unnecessary work.

Maybe it was hatred, but if so then Moyashi would be more than dead by now. Honestly Kanda was confused. Usually he didn't let people close, but that sprout was worming his way into his hunk of coal called a heart.

What the fuck was happening here?

* * *

**So I know, a bit shorter than I promised! But I have something to make up for it!**

**Have you all ever seen the Epic Rap Battles of History on YouTube? They are hilarious. My favorite is Batman VS Sherlock Holmes and the Mitt Romney VS Barack Obama is also hilarious. They are just like 3 minutes each so go look them up!**

**Anyway me and my other Yaoi loving friend made one up for Allen and Kanda. It is sucky, but we were bored in math class and had free reign for an hour. Midterm week, you know.**

**Anyways, the bold is Kanda obviously and it is def. OOC. But it is a masterpiece if you ask me! It is a rap, by the way. Just humour me and read it!**

_**START!**_

Oh look what the cat dragged in.

Either a tall girl or a cross-dressing Asian

I fight with wit, you just use violence

It's strange that we share the same alliance

You have a small brain but the body of A GOD

It's like I'm the princess while you're the frog

I speak Latin, you speak ass

You're the girl in this equation, while I got class.

So put down the scissors and get back to the pan

You belong in the kitchen cause I'm more of a man

So check again, though I've seen it all

Your such a lady, I'm almost appalled.

**Oh, Che, didn't see you down there**

**Criticize me, but you're a midget, I swear!**

**You're such a girl, and you cry on command**

**Even though I'm ASIAN I'm still more of a man**

**You've got big silver eyes**

**Your one to chastise!**

**While you're busy primping, I'm planning your demise!**

**You can't touch this! Cause you're 3 foot 2**

**Even Miranda is tougher than you.**

**You call me an ass, but at least mine ain't girly**

**Sure I'm pale too, but I sure ain't so pearly**

**You glitter more than fucking Meyer's Vampires**

**If you dressed like a whore then you would be hired.**

Fine you know. Fuck you too.

And once upon a time I thought I loved you.

All you are is an arrogant prick

Not to mention up your ass is a 10 foot stick.

So go away asshole, and leave me be

Cause you ain't getting no more shit from me.

**Look ugly sprout, fuck you too**

**The person who wanted to do this was you!**

**I just agreed cause I was being fucking nice**

**But if you want it that way then you're a girl to be precise**

**You cry over shit like its a family members death**

**I'm so glad we're done, now take your last breath**

Why asshole, what you gonna do

Go all Asian on my ass with your fucked up Kung Fuu?

**Fuck you**

Fuck you back!

**Alright!**

Fine!

**Your room or mine?**

Right now I really don't care.

**Che.**

_**Finish!**_

**Now review! This took forever to fix and all! Plus Merry Christmas in 15 minutes (here atleast)! I luv you all! And Jesus!**


End file.
